The End of the World, well not really
by thecrazymunkee
Summary: YYH go back in time to meet Kenshin! VERY INSANE!
1. YYH and RK

Disclaimer: YuYu Hakusho and Rurouni Kenshin are not mine...but I wish they were(hehe)  
  
Rating: PG13  
  
Pairings: Hiei/Kurama, Sano/Kenshin, Genkai/Botan  
  
Warnings: Don't worry you can handle it  
  
***************************************************  
THE END OF THE WORLD...well not really  
  
Ok....its.... um, fuedal Japan and Kaoru is giving poor little girl Kenshin a hard time. Dont get me wrong I love Kenshin but he is a little girl.  
  
Kaoru: Kenshiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.................................. ..............n  
  
Kenshin: yes  
  
Kaoru: kenshin...my butt itches...help me?  
  
kenshin: uh, um no thanks?  
  
kaoru: what?Stop being a pussy and help scratch my butt god dammit!  
  
kenshin: Do I have to?  
  
Then all of a sudden a giant, blinding, flash of light is like...there and um... so are The Reikai Tantei  
  
sano: wow who are those weirdos ........waaaaaaaaaaaaah kenshin.........help me. I'm sooooooo scared.  
  
kenshin: It's ok sano. Don't worry I am here for you.  
  
Kurama: Ahhhhhh how cute  
  
Hiei: Where are we?  
  
Kuwabara: fuedal Japan dude.  
  
Hiei: (sounding like cartman from South Park) Fuedal Japan? I hate fuedal Japan!!!!!!! It's so.........um..........yeah!  
  
Kurama: Simmer downa  
  
Hiei: I dont wanna  
  
Kurama: Pipe downa?  
  
Hiei: no  
  
Yusuke: damn Hiei just stop Bitchin. seriuosly now. seriosly it's getting annoying. What? are you on your rag or something? cause your like perminantly P.M.S.ing  
  
kuwabara: leave him alone. he's just mad cause he found out he was pregnant  
  
yusuke and kuwabara laughing hysterically while Hiei complains  
  
Hiei: I thought you were gonna defend me you stupid ugly bastard! You'll never have my sister Yukina  
  
To be continued..... (in crazy anouncer voice)" Is Hiei really pregnant?"  
  
Don't worry there will be more and sorry if it's short...I just wanted you to want to be happy with me cause I am a retarded retard in a retarded mental hospital and I am a 97 year old child 


	2. the twig

::in cheerful voice:: Ok on with the story.  
  
`````````````````  
  
Part 2  
  
Hiei: God freakin dammit! I'm not .....with a fetus inside...me  
  
Kaoru: Whose baby is it?  
  
CRAZY ANNOUNCER VOICE: Yes, who is the father of Hiei's unborn baby? Is it...  
  
Kurama?  
  
::pans over to Kurama::  
  
Yusuke?  
  
::pans over to Yusuke::  
  
Megumi?  
  
::pans over::  
  
or Sanosuke?  
  
::pans over::  
  
Sanosuke: What? I dont even know the guy!  
  
Kenshin: ::muttering:: You better not know him...  
  
Hiei: GOD DAMMIT!!! IM NOT PREGNANT!!!!!!!!!  
  
Genkai: Why dont you take a pregnancy test?  
  
Hiei: `cause I'm not pregnant?  
  
Sano: don't you like...have to pee on a stick?  
  
Yahiko: How do YOU know that?  
  
Botan: wait.......  
  
Botan goes outside while every one is silent. She comes back holding something behind her back.  
  
Yahiko: Thats.... a...twig.  
  
Botan: But...you said you needed a stick.  
  
Yusuke: Listen you guys! We cant be worrying about Hiei and his stupid baby-  
  
Hiei: IM NOT PREGNANT!!!!!  
  
Yusuke: We know he can take care of himself...and his baby. So lets get on with our miserable lives.  
  
Kurama: Yea, like, we totally have a mission you guys!  
  
Kaoru: Whats your mission?  
  
Yusuke: We are supposed to bring Himura Kenshin to justice! He is accused of summoning forbidden 6-inch demons for his own sexual purposes!  
  
Kenshin: Nuh-uh!  
  
Kurama: Ya, like we totally have a DVD of you getting it on with Sano under the demon spell!! Grooooosss!!! ::squeals::  
  
Kuwabara: Yea, like, who would videotape themselves doing it with another guy, dude? That's sick. It's like ya know, yea.  
  
Kurama: Totally.  
  
Yusuke: Shut up Kurama. You've videotaped yourself playing dominatrix with Hiei a million times and showed it to us!!!  
  
Botan: huh? How come I never saw this?  
  
Hiei: Cause you were too busy licking your self  
  
Kaoru: Kenshin, why did you not tell me you were a demon summoner? I would have never showed you my boob...if I knew...::looks away sadly::  
  
Sano: BITCH!  
  
Kaoru: what really? how sweet.  
  
Kenshin: I dont know nothing about no demons y'all...that I dont.  
  
Sano: ::thoughtfully:: It felt like little demons were touching me last night...I wish I had boobies...ERK! Did I say that out loud?!!!  
  
Everyone nods.  
  
Hiei: Yusuke did have them at one point  
  
Yusuke: SSSSHHH!!  
  
Yahiko: but he looks so manly  
  
Genkai: not his legs  
  
Kuwabara: So anyway! You must come with us Himura....or die!!!! Because we have special magical powers!!! ::pulls out his reiken::  
  
Hiei: ::pulls out his Kitana::  
  
Yusuke: ::pulls out his finger::  
  
Botan:: pulls out her magic stick::  
  
Kurama: ::pulls out a fairy wand:: Oops! ::puts it away and pulls out his rose::  
  
Kenshin: the fairy wand was better...  
  
Kaoru: I bet You demon summoning fairy!  
  
Kenshin: Hey thats offensive...  
  
Kurama: In the future...here she has the right to ridicule you for being a flaming homosexual. Like totally!  
  
Hiei: For real...this is feudal Japan!  
  
Kuwabara: we're from the future dude! So we have to be tolerant.  
  
The reikai tantei nod.  
  
Yusuke: Ok lets fight!  
  
Everyone gets ready to charge, they fly towards each other, weapons ready.  
  
Genkai: WAIT! ::everyone pauses in mid-air:: Hiei hasn't peed on the stick! ::holds up the twig in the sunlight::  
  
Everyone:: OOOOOooooohhhhh!!!!!!  
  
Hiei: what?  
  
CRAZY ANNOUNCER VOICE: Will Hiei pee on the twig? Will we EVER see Kurama's dominatrix video? Will Sano ever have boobs? Find out next time!  
  
`````````````````````  
  
TBC...  
  
```````````````````` tad-ow! Well, you like? you like? good. I continue it later. And a really cool person would be the only good review I got today, and my first viewer, who are the same person. You coo foo. Byzzzzz. 


End file.
